In Regards to Love
by IzWrites
Summary: La mera presencia de Katsuki enferma a Yuri. Pero la verdadera naturaleza de su enojo es más simple de lo que Yuri cree. *Yuuri/Yuri. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Ertal77.


**Disclaimer** : Nada me pertenece, sino a Kubo que es Queen. Aunque sería fino nadar en plata.

Repost viejo de ao3, este fic fue un regalo para mi amiga ertal77 por su cumpleaños. =3

* * *

In Regards To Love

* * *

—¿No te parece que eres muy joven como para involucrarte en esas relaciones?—dijo Katsuki, preocupado.

Yuri estaba infinitamente cabreado con las afirmaciones de Yuri. Él ya estaba grandecito como para soportar los sermones del japonés, así que lo ignoró completamente. Su compañero se fue de su cuarto, apenado por la interrupción; y aunque Yuri no recordaba su nombre, que él se fuera no decreció en lo absoluto lo molesto que estaba.

—Katsudon, ¿qué quieres? Si solo viniste para molestar, desaparece de mi vista.

La mejillas de Katsuki se colorearon levemente, y eso solo hacía que Yuri se sintiera más molesto.

—Solo quería ver cómo estabas. Te veías molesto en la práctica. Pero... bueno, creo que estabas más que bien sin mi ayuda. Disculpa la interrupción—. Había algo molesto en su voz que confundía a Yuri, y a Yuri no le gustaba estar confundido.

Agarró la muñeca de Katsuki y lo arrastró hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

—¡Yurio!

Yuri rodó los ojos por el apodo, pero igual se detuvo a observar la cara del katsudon; sus ojos grandes y expresivos, su nariz pequeña, su boca. Su boca tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y Yuri estaba infinitamente molesto por esa sonrisa. Yuri estaba infinitamente molesto por su cara, por su presencia en su cuarto, por su presencia en su vida. Algo —odio, odio, odio— se arremolinaba en su estómago cada que hablaba, veía o estaba en el mismo cuarto que Katsuki.

Afirmó su agarre, apretando su otra muñeca también. Mientras Katsuki estaba siseando por el dolor, Yuri aprovechó para besarle.

Katsuki trató de liberarse de su agarre, pero Yuri era insistente, utilizando toda su fuerza para retenerlo. Lo besaba con rabia, utilizando sus dientes para lastimarle los labios, y aunque sabía que Yuri tenía experiencia, no parecía tener mucha si solo tomabas en cuenta ese beso. Las bocas no coordinaban, las narices chocaban, Yuri estaba respirando en su boca y se sentía incómodo, y no parecía calmarse aún cuando Yuuri se quedó muy quieto, deteniendo su lucha.

Cuando Yuri se calmó y volvió a besarle, era mucho más lento y agradable. Soltó sus muñeca para agarrar las solapas de su chaqueta y acercarse más a él.

Yuuri sabía que era su deber como un adulto responsable el detener todo eso. Yuuri también sabía que si detenía todo eso Yuri lo iba a matar. Yuuri también estaba disfrutando mucho más el beso, ahora que Yuri no parecía querer lastimarlo y era... se sentía muy bien. Cerró los ojos, dejando que Yuri tomara todo lo que quisiera de él.

Yuri no pensaba que el japonés iba a ser tan sumiso y eso... eso estaba haciéndole sentir más complacido de lo que inicialmente pensó. Lo besó más fuerte, empujándolo hacia la pared, restregando su entrepierna sobre Yuuri. Cortó el beso, un hilillo de saliva conectado sus labios. Mordió el cuello de Yuuri, y algo ronroneó en él al escuchar el gemido de Yuuri.

Yuri se vino vergonzosamente rápido. Quizás no vergonzoso para su edad, pero sí para su orgullo; y cuando su aliento se acompasó y el placer post-orgasmo se desvaneció, botó a Katsuki de su cuarto.

Katsuki trató de detenerlo, de hablar con él, pero Yuri sentía sus mejillas arder y detestaba que Katsuki lo viera en esas condiciones, aún si Katsuki estaba en una condición parecida.

De igual manera, Yuri estaba increíblemente avergonzado de su impulsividad. Maldita sea. Pero no le iba a dar a Katsuki la dicha de estar en lo correcto de que quizás era muy joven para estar involucrándose en cosas así. No cuando estaba tan seguro de que Katsuki no volvería a hablarle a no ser de que actuara como si no fue nada importante. Yuri haría un desastre y trataría de hablar si sabe sobre... sobre cómo se siente hacia él.

Lo cual ni siquiera Yuri sabe con certeza.

Yuri cerró la puerta y dejó que Katsuki tocara la puerta por un rato, mientras su corazón dejaba de latir desbocado en su pecho.

El sabor de los labios de Yuri seguía cosquilleando los suyos, y Yuri se tiró a su cama con un quejido, tratando de pensar en qué hacer para dejar de sentirse tan asquerosamente atraído por el idiota katsudon.

Aunque la memoria de lo que acaba de transcurrir se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, y el hecho de que Katsuki haya dejado que todo pasara atormentaba su mente.


End file.
